Old Friends
by sylvir
Summary: They had always been together. Why would time change that. MaesRoy One Shot.


"You're late," Roy opened the door for Maes.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed past Roy into the room. "I had to come up with an exuse to get out of a dinner." Removing his coat, he hung it on the back of a chair. "Gracia had an old friend in town. She wanted the four of us to go out to dinner. She was hopeing to hook you up with her friend." Maes unbottoned his shirt removing it then started on his belt.

"Why didn't you? Dinner would have been okay." At first Roy had always assumed that Maes was afraid that he might move in on Gracia. They had been married for years now and Roy knew what was off limits. If it was going to be a double date then the threat was gone. He looked up suddently to find Maes staring at him as if he had a second head.

"You're mine, that's why." Maes leaned down brushing his lips against Roy's. "You may be a lady killer on your own but I'm not going to help." Dropping to his knees infront of Roy, Maes ran his hands possesivily down Roy's sides. "You may have hundreds of girls at your beck and call, but I'm the only person who will stay in your life." His fingers found theri way down a tone chest ghosting over hardening nipples. He leaned farward and brough one peaked nub into his mouth.

"What about Gracia. You love her don't you?" The gentle sucking increased momentaraly befor the mouth was removed altogether. Roy heaved his chest once looking down at his friend.

"I love her but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you." Maes placed his belt over Roy's knees and guided his hands forward laying the wrists over the belt. Roy never looke away from Maes' eyes as the leather enclosed around his wrists and held his hands together. He tested it once and Maes smiled breifly. "Lets get started shall we?" Roy knodded and let Maes remove his remaining clothes.

_They had met under the same situation. Two boys shipped away to the militay achadamy as soon as they were old enough. As the part of the new cla_ss_ they switched roommates on a weekly baises to get to know everyone. The idea was to establish partnerships. When the final room arangments were made they ended up together and were lucky enough to get along well._

_One night after an expecially hard day, Roy awoke to familur noices coming from his roommate. He only looked over at him for a second to verify his idea of what the noice was and turned his back on the other boy. It was an odd occurance but ignored for the most part. They were at an age where wet dreams were normal and sometimes led to engaging in unconciese gestures. They had all done in at one time or another._

_It wasn't until he heard his own name whispered into the darkness that he paid any attention to the activities on the other bed. The figure had his back to him but the movements were familular. With a small grunt and his name again the movements stopped. Roy went back to sleep. _

_It wasn't until two days later that Maes made his first move. Roy awoke yet again but this time Maes was sitting on his bed in the room they shared._

_"What is it?" The shorter boy rubbed the sleep in his eyes and say up._

_"I need you to help me with something."_

_"Okay, but does it have to be now? We have to get up early."_

_"Yeah." Maes turned and coved Roy's mouth with his own. Roy's back met the matress as his friend climbed on top of him. It was too unreal to imagine. The lips on his were slightly more chaped then those belonging to the one girl he had kissed before. She had been the daughter of one of his father's friends and she had kissed him being a year older than he was._

_Roy wore boxers and a t-shirt to bed where as Maes just wore his boxers. Maes quickly stripped them both while Roy was still trying to figure out what was going on. "Just do as I show you." He grabbed Roy's slightly trembling hand and wrapped the fingers around his erection. Maes burried his face in Roy's neck. "Move your hand." Roy did nothing. "Move it just like you would on yourself." There was still nothing._

_Fed up, Maes wrapped his own fingers agound the others and brought himself quickly to completion. The taller boy let go of Roy's now cum covered hand and left it lay in his lap. "That was good. Next time it'll be better, okay?" Maes panted in his ear and stroked Roy's hair._

That had been too many years ago to remember. He had only been fifteen where Maes was sixteen and even had his own car. It was strange that two lonely kids experimenting in the dark had turned into this. A particulary hard thrust sent Roy's head into the head board bringing him back to the now.

"Sorry about that." Maes reached forward past him and moved a pillow against the headboard. The action moved the part of Maes that was burried deep inside of him to an akward angle. It sent Roy flat on his stomach. Maes followed him down as to not pull out.

Getting a firm grip of Roy's hips, the taller man got his knees under him and pushed up bringing Roy with him. It didn't take long for Maes to get back into rythem. He pulled back on Roy's hips as he thrust forwards.

"Why, if you have Gracia, do we do this?" Roy chocked out to Maes over his shoulder. "She loves you and gave you a daughter, so why do this to her?" The grip on his hips tightened and his lover's pace increased. Roy buried his face in the pillow to silence his scream. It wasn't unsual for Maes to be rough, hence the belt, and Roy talking wasn't helping.

"I told you why." He pulled Roy back as hard as he could. "You're mine." Every word was occumpied with a brutal thrust sending Roy's head and bound hands into the pillow softened headboard. He pulled almost all the way out before moving forwards. "I can't have this with Gracia," he roared as he came inside of Roy's body. When he withdrew Roy colapsed and winced as he landed on his unatented to erection.

Maes brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and smirked down at Roy. The black haired man squirmed slightly trying to relieve himself against the bed. Taking pity Maes rolled his friend over and took his length into his mouth sucking hard. It didn't take long for Roy to arch his back and gasp as he spilled his seed in his lover's waiting mouth.

As Roy recovered Maes gathered up his clothes With a kiss goodbye he left Roy waiting for the next time.


End file.
